


Chill, Swag and Fairydust

by Lorem_Yipsum



Series: Adore Me [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rainbows, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan needs to teach Hansol how to ride a unicorn. Unfortunately, the boys hate each other. A magical catastrophe forces them to cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this one is probably the weirdest of my spin-offs if you haven't read "Adore Me", but you will be able to follow along without it just fine.  
> It's a Magic School AU but the boys are perfectly normal people. Seungkwan sings and Hansol raps. You'll know your way around.

Seungkwan could tell that Hansol had imagined his riding lessons differently. And had they tried to ride regular horses, they would have probably been sitting on an animal already. But since unicorns didn’t bend to mortal will as easily, he first had to teach the impatient boy how to attract the gorgeous equines.

Outside of Pledis School for the magical and mundane, Seungkwan serenaded. His powerful voice carried across the field and made the white shimmering, horned animals pay attention to him. He found that love songs worked best, but only for him personally. He couldn’t imagine Hansol opting for anything of the sort.

Finishing with a note so high it made his own skull vibrate, Seungkwan ended his demonstration.

Hansol was staring at him. Or possible staring at nothing, having spaced out a while ago. Seungkwan flicked the boy’s forehead with his middle finger.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

Triumphantly, Seungkwan grinned. “You are supposed to pay attention. I’m doing this only to help you.”

“Oh please, we both know we’re only in it for the credits. As if I really wanted to ride one of those glitter ponies. That’s your domain, Mister show-off.”

“Sounds like you’re jealous of my natural ability. As usual.”

“Ha! What ability? Acting like the biggest possible drama queen all the time? As if I had _wanted_ you as my tutor. We’re in the same year, it doesn’t even make any sense.”

“Yet again this goes to show how much further advanced I am, my little student.”

The unicorn looked upon the bickering boys with complete lack of interest. In the open space north east of the school, the duo got more and more heated. This wasn’t unusual, but in most cases there was either another person around who could mediate – mostly one of the dorm’s elders – or they had the option to walk away.

Even Seungkwan had to admit it was strange to tutor his year mate, but he did indeed get a lot of credits for it. And of course, he considered himself a great unicorn rider, so perhaps the choice hadn’t been so far-fetched. If only this stubborn fool were willing to learn.

“You know what, almighty Hansol? If you’re so great at everything, why don’t you go ahead and show me how to tame a unicorn. Huh?”

“Uh…”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Fine, it’s on. Watch and be impressed.”

Seungkwan demonstratively covered his ears to signal how little he thought of the other boy’s singing abilities. Hansol cawed a few noises that could have been a melody if interpreted liberally by a deaf person. He stopped the song before his voice ventured into wounded animal territory.

“Stop laughing. Kwan, I’m warning you.”

“Oh, come on. You sound like your throat is trying to hurt you on purpose. It’s hilarious.”

“That’s unfair. Not everyone has your talent.”

“Oh, so finally you admit my immeasurable talent. But may I remind you that neither of us are wizards. It’s all hard work and dedication. If you were willing to put in any effort you could-“

“Are you calling me lazy?”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever _not_ seen you sleeping.”

Hansol stepped closer, staring right into Seungkwan’s eyes from a handspan away. His voice was low. “Okay, I’ve been holding back because I kind of needed some extracurricular thingy. But I’ll tell you what I think of you and your so called talent. You’re a fu-“

The music was unexpected and it took Seungkwan a moment to figure out why it was so familiar. He heard his own voice. It was a song he had recorded. And it came _from Hansol’s pants_.

Blushing to a bright crimson, the boy with the singing legwear pulled his phone out as if his life depended on it and silenced the device. “That! That was just… uh… the alarm to remind me of that lesson. This lesson. The one we’re having right now. I don’t normally have this as my ringtone. This was a onetime occurrence. One time only.”

“Right.”

Eager to change the subject Hansol took a step back and let his eyes wander over the herd of magical animals. “Does it have to be singing? I can try to rap.”

Taken by surprise at the suggestion, the tutor pondered the possibility in earnest. “I never tried. It doesn’t seem fitting for beings so pure and ancient, but the unicorns themselves probably don’t know that.”

The rapper popped his collar and changed his legs into a wider stance, waving his hands at the grazing four-legged company. “Yo, listen up sparkly ponies, ha. I’m Hansol and I’m here to ride you. Yeah. I’m all swag and I’m all chill, unlike Seungkwan who is neither.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“I’m very swaggy and very chill.”

“With all due respect, my great teacher, you are the least chill person I’ve ever met.”

“I wish I got to grade you for these sessions. I would fail you so hard even your parents and grandparents would be retroactively expelled from their schools.”

Another song interrupted them. The phone – using Seungkwan’s recorded voice again – blared across the school gardens.

Catching the other boy’s panicked eyes, Seungkwan grinned. “Just this one alarm, huh?”

Frantically fumbling, Hansol got the device to shut up. “I’ll put it into silent mode now. Okay, done.”

“I’m not having any more of this. I’ll keep it save for you till the end of the lesson so you can focus.”

“No, its fine I’ve-“

“Give it to me.”

Grappling and evasive maneuvers had the duo spin in circles before they both stumbled a few steps, coming to a halt with their hand’s at each other’s collars. The minor skirmish ended with Seungkwan getting a hold of the phone, pressing on an app icon by accident. He looked down and froze.

“Hansol, why are there so many pictures of me in your gallery?”

“Uh, that must be a prank. Yeah, I was rooming with Minghao, he’s such a prankster, you know.”

“You were rooming with Chan for at least the last week.”

“No I mean, uh… Aren’t you supposed to teach me stuff? Can we go on with the lecture now?”

Sighing deeply, Seungkwan pocketed the confiscated phone and returned his attention to the task at hand. He struck up a ballade that got every last unicorn to stop chewing grass and listen intently.

As the animals closed in, their features became more visible. The horn, shimmering like mother of pearl. The deep, dark eyes, staring into the soul of the observer. The silky smooth, blindingly white hide. The supernatural grace in their motion.

Seungkwan thought of them as equine versions of himself. He didn’t say so out loud as the other boy would surely have disagreed just to spite him.

Careful not to startle the gentle beasts, the students closed in on the nearest unicorns and stroked their iridescent manes. The presence of the pure creature quenched the animosity between them. Huge, melancholic eyes reflected the boy’s faces in them.

“Can I..?”

“Sure,” Seungkwan said quietly. “Try to sit up. Just be really careful. It will sense your intent and bend down.”

It was a moment of tranquility. A moment of joint solitude. Of childlike wonder, even.

Perfect for _a massive explosion_.

 

 

 

Something magical happened, and at Pledis school that was never a good thing. Especially for two boys who weren’t wizards and couldn’t whisk themselves away as a shockwave enveloped them from multiple angles.

Two boys who had no idea what was going on stumbled over trembling ground.

Space itself seemed to burst asunder, the earth under their feet stretching and contorting. They lost their balance. Holding onto the nearest thing in reach, Hansol and Seungkwan fell into each other’s arms.

When the awful tearing of reality came to a finish, the school grounds had been altered in strange ways. Seungkwan tried to orientate himself, looking for landmarks he was familiar with. It all looked similar to the fields he was used to, but the arrangement was different. _An entire new building had grown_ , extending from the school the boys were used to.

Both of them let go at the same time, non-verbally agreeing to ignore the accidental hug.

There was smoke coming from the roof of the latest addition to the campus, but the riding tutor had more immediate worries.

“The unicorns are panicking. Help me, Hansol.”

“What can I do?”

“Run around.”

“What?”

Seungkwan sighed at the incompetence the other boy displayed. “I have to calm them down with a lullaby, but somebody – and I mean you – has to herd them.”

“Like a shepherd dog?”

“Exactly. Run, doggy, run.”

“I’m not your personal shep-“

“Just help me save the blessing.”

“The what now?”

“A group of unicorns is called a blessing, you uncultured banana.”

“Alright, alright.”

With Hansol circling the dispersed equines, Seungkwan launched into a heartfelt, melancholic good night song that would have calmed the wildest of animals. At least he knew himself in control again. Even if strange things happened, Seungkwan could rely on his ability to masterfully evade every one of life’s curveballs.

Behind him, the walls begun to ooze ectoplasm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verkwan have such an odd dynamic. I hope I can do them justice. Next time we’ll see what else Hansol has in his pants. Wait… I’m talking about the pockets. And yes, a group of unicorns is actually called a blessing.


	2. Act Two

Once the majestic animals had been driven into the center of the field, Seungkwan took the time to assess the situation. The garden was different after the explosion-like event but he wouldn’t have known had he not spent much of his time in it previously. It was not damaged. It was _moved_.

Walking up to the other boy, who was trying to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, the singer said “It looks like the area has always been this way. We can only hope we didn’t land in an alternate universe somehow.”

“Well, I can hardy imagine a worse one than this universe.”

“Why is that, exactly?”

“In this one, I have to spend time with you.”

Seungkwan noticed something laying in the grass and took a few steps to pick it up, but didn’t fail to quip right back still. “I can imagine plenty of worse ones. Like a world where I get eaten by dragons-“

“Doesn’t seem so bad to me.”

“-without the pleasure of watching you getting eaten first.”

“Of course _you_ would be dragon fodder first. You’d annoy the beast so much it would- _What do you have there_? That’s mine!”

Hansol jumped to his tutor’s side and tore the paper from him. Shoving it in his back pocket, the rapper walked back to the resting unicorns. But Seungkwan had already caught a glimpse of the writing.

“Why does is say ‘Dear Seungkwan’ at the top? And what were all those crossed out lines below?”

“Nothing! It’s uh, it’s just a diss rap I’m working on. About how dumb you are.”

“And all those little hearts at the edge of the page?”

“Those aren’t hearts you blind mole, those are butts. Because of your fat ass.”

“Uh-huh.”

Sensing motion in the corner of his vision, Seungkwan turned towards the new building. The windows were covered with something strange that wouldn’t permit him to see inside. He left the rapper behind, who was pretending to be highly invested in two equines poking their horns at each other, to avoid eye contact with his tutor – and walked back to the structure. If something too weird was happening he’d have to report it.

An army of pale, floating humanoids emerged from the strange substance oozing from the walls.

Seungkwan had seen many things in his time at the magic school but a hundred deformed, semi-transparent ghosts were a novel enough threat to scare him. Yelling loud and high he ran back to the herd.

The unicorn’s sensing their watcher’s distress, or perhaps seeing the ghosts themselves, broke into a panicked frenzy again, impossible to contain by Hansol who spun around, trying to spot the cause of the stampede. But he was trapped at the center and could hardly see past the nearest pair of trampling hooves.

Without stopping, Seungkwan swung himself not so elegantly onto the first unicorn’s back he got to grab. He realized the one he was riding was his favorite - Twinkle. That had been a stroke of luck. Now to save Hansol. He talked to the animal. “Shh! It’s fine, calm down, Twinkle. You have to work with me here.”

Circling around the wild herd, the singer got his ride to slow down and focus on him. He could risk taking a second to look over to the school and see the ghost army advance. They weren’t actually worriers. But they were ugly. Silently gliding through the air, just above the grass, a hundred manifestations of negative emotion and human misery crept closer to the blessing.

Seungkwan tried to shout through the trampling noises at the student at the center of the wall of white horses. “Hansol!”

“Yeah?” There was fear in the boy’s voice, even as he yelled on top of his lungs.

“Are you still alive in there?”

“I can’t make it out of here. They’re spinning around me like a motorbike gang. Help.”

“Try to hop onto one.”

There was no answer so Seungkwan shouted the same thing again. This time the trapped boy sounded angry as he answered. “You got to be kidding me? I’ll get myself killed. Have you forgotten the part where I’ve never done this before? Any more brilliant ideas?”

Admittedly, it was difficult, but Seungkwan still thought it was his best chance to escape. Had the rapper even noticed what other danger was closing in? He shouted again into the herd.

“Try one of the smaller ones. Moonbeam is really easy to calm down. Or Pancake and Lambchop. Those have no temperament, really. And Muffin is the easiest to-“

Hansol yelled in frustration. Punctuating every word he responded. “I have no idea how to tell them apart.”

“Oh, right,” mumbled Seungkwan to himself. “Try hopping on Rudolf, then. He’s the only one with a red horn.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Seriously, Hansol. There’s a ghost armada floating our way. Do as I say.”

“…Did you say ghosts?”

“Yes.”

“Get me out of here! I don’t want my soul sucked out! _Seungkwan_!”

The wannabe rescuer had to admit that was an understandable reaction. Even though he wasn’t sure the nightmarish beings were necessarily of the soul sucking variety, he wasn’t willing to stay and find out. Once a ghost had a grip on your mind it was forever invited into your dreams.

Considering his options, there was really only one possibility. “Stand back. If you can’t come to me, I’m coming to you.”

He rode the unicorn a few paces away from the ongoing stampede and took aim. He was confident that his animal would follow his orders, but less sure that his orders were physically possible to execute.

The boy-unicorn-duo launched at the herd, approaching maximum hoof speed before reaching the outermost individuals. Clinging to the gentle creature underneath him, the singer kicked it in the sides.

Twinkle took to the air, hopping wider and higher than any mundane horse could ever go. Looking down, Seungkwan saw his shadow fall across the racing creatures underneath as he flew over them. He crashed onto the ground in the middle, inches away from a scared boy frozen in terror and disbelieve.

Just before Twinkle skittered by, Seungkwan grabbed Hansol by the collar.

Using the force of the impact he threw him onto the nearest unicorn back, where the boy held on for dear life, screaming his throat sore. Seungkwan could only hope the inexperienced rider wouldn’t choke his ride to death from the way he clung to the white maned neck.

With a whistle, the tutor led both ridden animals back into the circling herd, from where he guided them to the outskirts, Twinkle always behind the one Hansol was riding to keep it in line.

As soon as they made it outside, the equines slowed down. Hansol was about to drop off the unicorn’s back, took a quick look towards the approaching ghosts and immediately crawled on the unicorn properly, assuming a posture as close to Seungkwan’s as he could muster.

The tutor rode closer to show the other boy how to hold on. Luckily, unicorns tended to do most of the work with their innate magic as long as they wanted you to ride them. Other than regular horses no saddle or reins were needed to ride comfortably. He saw that Hansol seemed to do everything right as far as he could tell at a glance.

“Well done, Sugarplum.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s the unicorn’s name, you unmelodic bonehead.”

“Oh.”

They maneuvered Twinkle and Sugarplum around to watch the ghosts and stampede collide from a safe distance. Neither had any idea what to expect from the encounter.

Seungkwan sighed. “I just hope they will be okay. I wonder why no one is fighting these manifestations yet. Have the wizards not realized what’s happening?”

“No idea. So… who wins in a fight? Unicorns or ghosts?”

The running herd looked a lot more coordinated from afar. It became clear that the panicked disorder had given way to a strange and supernatural defense mechanism involving every member of the blessing except for those currently being ridded.

The round collection of animals started to glow. Unnoticeably at first, then brightly. When the undead army was mere seconds away, the circle erupted into a magic rainbow that tore its way straight up through the atmosphere.

Waiting for the big clash of magic on magic, the boys watched wide eyed.

The ghosts split up, rushing past the protective circle and remerging behind it. They changed course right towards the riding duo – greatly accelerating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never ridden anything in my life, so forgive me any mistakes. Anyway, I love both of them for completely different reasons, and it’s so weird to imagine each of them riding a unicorn. This is the first story in the Adore Me universe with no wizard in it. It’s so hard writing characters who have no idea what’s going on. Tune in next time to find out what Hansol’s diss rap really was.


	3. Act Three

Seungkwan turned his unicorn around and waited until Hansol had managed to do the same before falling into a quick trot. “Do you think trees would slow them down?”

The rapper looked back at the bunch of approaching nightmarish phantoms. Their pale faces with distorted, fluctuating features were turned various directions as they moved, but nonetheless it always felt as if the empty eye sockets were staring directly at the boys.

“No idea. Why?”

“We can’t fight them, we have to get help.”

“Agreed.”

“So I was going to suggest to ride around the school to the front entrance. It’s the shortest way to the headmaster’s office. But if we take the longer way we can go through the little park at the north side and-“

Hansol wasn’t in the mood for elaborate plans. The ghosts had caught up to less than a hundred meters. “Your call. Sugarplum is just following you anyway.”

“Fine, we’ll try the park.”

The school ground included enough area to have a few facilities dedicated solely to relaxation. One of them was a park-like expanse, containing enough short trees to make the advance of an amalgamation of ectoplasmic specters difficult. Or so the boys hoped.

Racing through the small, sparse forest Seungkwan wracked his brain to remember anything he could about ghosts. He hadn’t been particularly attentive during those lessons seeing as he wielded no wand and could thus only profit from theoretical knowledge.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the low hanging branches he avoided skillfully, the boy communicated what little he knew.

“Listen Hansol, I think you’re not supposed to look them in the eyes. Like, the holes were the eyes should be. Unless you’ve stared death in the eye before. I’m not sure if that means the literal grim reaper or it’s a metaphor or… Wait, no. You’re supposed to make eye contact unless you’ve seen death. No, I think, that’s what makes it more dangerous. Or, no, wait. Ugh. Do you remember this more clearly by any chance?”

There was no response. Sugarplum’s legs hit the ground right behind him. Seungkwan dared to look.

Hansol was gone. Where?

There he was - sprawling on the grassy ground far behind. He must have hit a branch and lost consciousness. The ghosts were not slowed down by the trees, passing through the wood unhindered. It was too late to save him.

Cold shudders ran down Seungkwan’s spine as he waited on his unicorns back, unable to think of a way to save his friend. Hansol woke up just in time to see the soul sucking specters encircle him. He screamed, but the icy magic of his attackers muffled the sound.

“No,” whispered Seungkwan. “Please, no.”

Twinkle neighed, rising on its hind legs. The horn shimmered, extending into a magic bubble in all the colors of the spectrum. A warm feeling took a hold of Seungkwan’s stomach and spread into his limbs. The bubble grew, soon enveloping him and the entire animal. He found himself surrounded by sparkles and a vibration in the air. He heard voices. Angelic voices.

It was the herd singing for him. They were chanting his own song – back at him.

Wings exploded from the equine’s flanks, flapping elegantly.

Through his fear, Seungkwan jumped to action.

Twinkle barely needed him to command it. The unicorn-turned-pegasus bent its four knees slightly and launched into the air. Soaring above the tree tops, the boy and his animal dashed towards the attacking ghost hoard, the blessing’s harmonies still accompanying him in his mind.

A blast burst forth from the horn of the descending creature. A hundred ghosts scattered under the assault of pure, melodious magic.

Seungkwan landed inches away from the shivering boy, extending his hand as soon as he hit the first ground. “Care for a ride?”

“How…”

Hansol slowly rose to a weak kneed stand. He held onto his rescuer’s hand for a moment – gathering strength. With the help of the rider, the boy made it onto the pegasu’s back, holding tightly onto the pilot.

Undeterred by the arms around his chest and the head on his left shoulder, Seungkwan took to the air again. A suppressed yelp came from his passenger, but before long Hansol admired the view.

“Woah. How are you doing this?”

“No idea. I didn’t know this was possible. Maybe Twinkle if a very special unicorn. Let’s try something.”

He laid his hands on the winged creature’s neck and whispered in its ear, unsure if he would be understood. Again, the horn was ablaze with a mystical flame, but growing this time and turning sharper.

The boys flew higher and higher until they could see the entire school campus under them. “Hansol?”

“Yeah?”

“Hold on _really_ tight.”

“Why?”

“Because _this_!”

Two screams cut through the air. One of delight, one of terror.

Descending at ungodly speed, the winged unicorn charged its now spear-like horn with unnatural light. The choir of the herd far away - sounding close no matter where – turned the endless song into a crescendo.

Swooping into the midst of the ghosts, the majestic beast tore through their ranks. Anyone who wasn’t sliced in half was burned by the flames shooting from the brightly shining horn. The stench of scorched ectoplasm filled the forest air before powerful wings wiped it away.

Dropping softly to the ground, Twinkle came to a halt and gently folded its wings to the flanks. The other unicorns broke the sing-song circle and joined them in the park were they began to graze right away as if nothing had happened.

“Okay,” Hansol said after a second of silence, “that was awesome.”

“An understatement.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

Seungkwan turned his head. The breathless boy behind him was avoiding meeting his gaze. After the quietness had long turned awkward, Hansol said “It’s nothing. Just… Thanks. For saving me, obviously.”

It felt like there should have been more, but Seungkwan didn’t press the subject. Even he was glad to finally get off the equine’s back.

Climbing down – half falling – the boys sighed at the feeling of firm and save ground under their feet. They began the short journey home.

“You know,” Hansol began “I think I have an idea what happened there.”

“You do?”

“I think you might be an empath. The sparkle-ponies felt your feeling and vice versa. It makes the most sense, even though…”

“Yes?”

“Even though it would mean that… that you’re feeling something for me. Something the ponies thought was worth saving.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s probably nonsense,” Hansol said with a cold, firm voice, not looking at his conversation partner. “I mean it’s not like you feel much of anything for me.”

Seungkwan didn’t fail to realize – in the corner of his vision – that the boy flinched away from him at those words. But something else caught his attention. The paper with the many crossed out words had fallen out of the rapper’s pocket during their flight. He had picked it up before Hansol could react. Skimming the few still legible parts, his heart sank.

“Hansol?”

“Wha- No _, give me that_!

The boy ripped the paper from Seungkwan’s hands and tore it to bits, his face red in embarrassment.

Unsure what to say, the tutor decided to start with the facts. “I read enough to know it wasn’t a diss.”

“I…”

“It wasn’t even a rap.”

“That’s…”

“A letter.”

“…Yes.”

“You were trying to confess to me.” It wasn’t a question. It was obvious even with most of the message’s content blacked out.

His head hanging, Hansol whispered “I always know what to write. It’s the first time words failed me.”

“Because you don’t need any.”

Seungkwan leaned in and hugged the boy with all his warmth. Behind them, the choir of unicorns shot rainbows in the sky and begun to sing anew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good place to end. Still can’t believe I wrote a story about Hansol full of rainbows and unicorns. He would hate me if he knew. Please tell me what you thought of it.
> 
> PS: If you want to know what's up with the suddenly appearing building that was featured in this story and the previous two spin-offs, you might want to read "Desire and Affection and Zombies", the last fic i'll write in the Adore Me universe. (It's Jun/Minghao.)


End file.
